


Deseo

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Las discusiones con el mayordomo nunca lo habían dañado como ahora, no lograba entender porque su presencia le resultaba tan aberrante, pero sus pensamientos lo llevaron a encontrarse con Undertaker quien le hizo un regalo particular..."...Ese fue un regalo de un ser antiguo...pero recuerda que solo concede un verdadero deseo, no un capricho cualquiera sino algo que busques con verdadera desesperación, algo que se convierta en un parte aguas en tu existencia y una vez concedido no hay marcha atrás..."¿que consecuencias tendrá en sus vidas?.Disclaimer: Este fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro en universo kuroshitsuji, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Advertencias: Lemon, violencia, fetichismo.





	1. Discusión, regalo y marca

\- ¡Sebas-chan!-Era la enésima vez que ese grito resonaba por la mansión; en realidad el pelinegro detestaba la facilidad con que aquel desagradable ser evadía al resto de los sirvientes, ya se encargaría de reprenderlos más tarde, por el momento estaba ocupado sorteando con agilidad los intentos del Shinigami por abrazarle, no podía explicarse la razón de su interés, él era un demonio, su única atracción era hacia el alma deliciosa que esperaba por devorar.

-Sebastián, que esta ocu...-el menor había salido de su oficina alterado por el escándalo proveniente del pasillo, sin embargo no tenía la misma capacidad del sirviente, así que termino tropezando con el pelirrojo, aunque ni siquiera llego a tocar el suelo, pues el mayordomo le sujeto, aunque no logro evitar que una taza cayera haciéndose añicos, lo cual hizo que su semblante cambiara por completo.

-Lamento el desastre joven amo, limpiare enseguida y le preparare un nuevo servicio de té, en cuanto me encargue de ciertas molestias-le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco.

-Más vale que sea rápido-se levantó, arreglándose el traje, paso al lado del pelirrojo que seguía tumbado en el suelo, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio para luego entrar a su despacho dando un portazo.

La sonrisa del demonio que podía llegar a ser encantadora desapareció de pronto al encontrarse con la mirada del Shinigami, lo tomo de las ropas, sacandolo de allí con rapidez, tumbándole por las escaleras del frente, sin ningún cuidado.

-Eres un grosero, ¡esta no es la forma de tratar a una dama!-se levantó chillando, la forma en que el otro veía podría dejar a cualquiera de piedra, pero a él le fascinaba; por ello se atrevió a levantarse acercandose de nuevo ,mucho más, era tan extraño que el otro no hiciera por apartarse, así que aprovechó la situación y le beso, no le importó que aquel contacto pareciera más como si hubiese besado a una pared, al fin el demonio le había aceptado. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos, noto que su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto.

-No tengo interés alguno en ti-

-Puedes decir eso Sebas-chan, pero no te has apartado, me necesitas y a mis habilidades.

-En realidad podría buscar seducir a cualquier otro Shinigami, quizá uno menos ruidoso; no importa cuántas veces vengas aquí, si tuviera deseo sexual por algún hombre ese no serias tú, solo hay un ser al cual puedo desear, te suplico que dejes de quitarme el tiempo, si logras fastidiar lo suficiente a mi amo me ordenara matarte.

-Me dices esto porque te importo, no deseas que algo así suceda ¿verdad Sebastián?-el demonio soltó una risilla.

-En realidad el tener que lidiar con Shinigamis haría que le tuviera que dedicar a la cena menos tiempo del esperado, si me disculpas debo atender a mi amo, vete de una vez, el seguirte humillando no te traerá resultado alguno.

Sus palabras habían sido duras, mucho más de lo que el Shinigami hubiese esperado, por lo tanto le vio entrar a la mansión y se quedó allí parado sin importarle que comenzara a llover, pero fue hasta mucho después que comprendió que no eran las gotas de lluvia las que mojaban sus mejillas, sino gruesas lágrimas.

Había sido suficiente, de momento no le interesaba volver al despacho, recibir una reprimenda por parte de William era lo que menos deseaba, era de lo más extraño, en el pasado había sido rechazado mucho veces pero esta vez era doloroso el siquiera recordar aquel momento.

Echo un último vistazo a la mansión, y se dio la vuelta para caminar sin rumbo definido hasta llegar a Londres, hasta que lo único que detuvo su andar fue encontrarse con un mausoleo de tamaño considerable, resultaba bastante irónico; se recargo sobre una de las pilastras y suspiro.

-Excelente noche, ¿no lo crees así? He he he-Esa risilla parecía provenir de la nada, emergiendo de la entrada de aquel recinto-es divertido poder hacer el trabajo a estas horas-Grell no podía creerlo, encima de todo tendría que soportar a ese torpe-vaya, vaya te ves algo deprimido.

-Lo que me ocurra no es asunto tuyo-se giró tratando de darle la espalda sin embargo el otro ya se encontraba frente a si, extendiéndole una tarjeta negra con grabados en un tono rosa.

-Te equivocas, todo lo que le pase a los nuestros es de mi interés, puedes llamarlo nostalgia si quieres-el Shinigami no entendía a que venía aquello, pero mientras más pronto se librara de él sería mejor, así que porque no seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y vas a ayudarme dándome esto?-trato de no sonar burlón mientras inspeccionaba aquella tarjeta, no parecía nada fuera de lo ordinario, excepto que de un lado tenia escrita la frase "Vale por un deseo".

-Ese fue un regalo de un ser antiguo, es la última que me queda y te permitiré escribir en ella con esto-le entrego una pluma rosa-pero recuerda que solo concede un verdadero deseo, no un capricho cualquiera sino algo que busques con verdadera desesperación, algo que se convierta en un parte aguas en tu existencia y una vez concedido no hay marcha atrás-sonaba cada vez más extraño, cierto que aquel antiguo Shinigami era desconcertante, o quizás solo estaba jugando con él; el pelirrojo tomo la pluma sabía muy bien lo que quería y luego de escribirlo, la pluma se convirtió en cenizas.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!-volteo hacia donde estaba el otro, pero había desaparecido tan rápido como llegara, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, así que quizá solo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, como sea guardo la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos, sería mejor que volviera a casa y tratara de olvidar aquella noche de pesadilla.

\---

El día había terminado, era algo lógico que recibiera una fuerte reprimenda después de lo ocurrido, así que luego de esos desagradables momentos, resulto un alivio el que se dirigiera a su habitación a "descansar", le parecía irónico, el no necesitaba dormir en absoluto, pero dadas las ordenes de su amo, hacia el típico ritual de un humano, cerrando los ojos para esperar que el amanecer llegara, pero en aquella ocasión fue algo diferente, al hacerlo sintió sumergirse en un vacío profundo con tal rapidez que cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sintió algo confuso, no le dio demasiada importancia, tan solo se levantaría para continuar con su rutina diaria, tenía pendientes aún varios encargos de su amo, así que se puso en pie, avanzando hacia la puerta, pero aquella no era la suya y eso no era lo único que había cambiado. Cuando volteo al espejo se percató de que sus ropas eran muy distintas, quizá de otra era, e incluso su cabello tenía un largo considerable que se denotaba en la coleta que le caía por el hombro. ¿Qué había pasado?, aquello no podía tratarse de un sueño, jamás los había tenido antes, pero debía ser, lo primero que llego a la mente del demonio fue que debía encontrar a su amo de inmediato. Busco en el closet con rapidez por algunas ropas, su traje no estaba, igual se puso unos jeans, camiseta blanca y un saco gris, los zapatos le parecieron extraños, pero no había tiempo para investigar eso ahora.

Al salir de la habitación solo le esperaban más sorpresas, aquella no era la enorme mansión de los Phantomhive, era algo mucho más pequeño, los muebles no tenían ornamentaciones complicadas, sino que eran de tonos café, rojos o incluso existían algunos metálicos que combinaban con los cuadros de las paredes y los muebles que igualmente albergaban algún adorno extraño, rebusco hasta dar con la habitación principal, también vacía, rebusco en el vestidor donde encontró una cantidad considerable de zapatos, vestidos, trajes y accesorios, todos con un predominante tono carmín, suspiro molesto arrojando el saco que traía entre las manos.

-Sutcliff-Esta vez sí que se había excedido, aunque no creyó que tuviera tal poder, manipular los sueños no era algo que pudiesen hacer los Shinigamis, sin hablar de la realidad que resultaba más difícil de cambiar. Pero si no tenía respuestas allí mismo, lo mejor sería ir por ellas, salió de aquel lugar y nadie pareció notar algo extraño; las escasas personas que se encontró en el camino parecían seguir con sus asuntos, todos eran humanos. Llego a lo que pareció el final de aquella sección, a través del cristal logro ver los edificios circundantes, las personas que se notaban diminutas debido a la altura, aquel lugar no era Londres, no existían edificios antiguos, ni carruajes recorriendo las calles, sino automóviles, luces que no provenían de las llamas de una vela, todo había cambiado, se encontraba en una nueva era, ¿Cómo es que no tenía más recuerdos de la que terminara?, su hambre no estaba satisfecha, tenía un amo.

-Bocchan-aquel susurro se perdió en la nada, un pequeño timbre anuncio la abertura del elevador, de donde salió un joven que llevaba las manos demasiado ocupadas entre su portafolios, un café y algunas bolsas de papel mientras trataba de contestar un celular que sujetaba entre la mejilla y el hombro.

-Sí, lo tengo-sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el demonio-no me pagan lo suficiente por hacer este trabajo,... ¡Sebastián!, ¿Dónde has estado?-El mayordomo se giró hacia donde estaba el rubio, se veía algo joven, aunque su mirada parecía la de un viejo amargado de esos que solían visitar la mansión.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-el rubio le dedico una mirada mucho más severa.

-Se hasta la talla de tus calzoncillos, ahora quieres darte prisa, vamos retrasados quince minutos y él se molestara si no tiene su café a tiempo, andando-aquel comentario le pareció de lo más inadecuado, pero al menos si lo seguía sabría cómo salir de ese lugar, además la mención de la palabra "él" despertó genuinamente su interés.

\- ¿Cuándo habla de él, se refiere a...el amo?-Trato de ayudarle, pero el rubio parecía querer hacerse cargo de todo por sí mismo y mientras bajaban por el elevador viendo el paisaje citadino a través del cristal, por algunos minutos reino el silencio.

-No sé qué pasa contigo, pero espero que recuerdes que mi nombre es Mitchell, que él es el jefe, aunque si podría decirse que se comporta más como si fuera nuestro amo y que nunca me hablas de usted, me estas preocupando y no hay tiempo para enfermedades o crisis nerviosas de acuerdo.

-Llévame con él-El joven negó con la cabeza mientras le dejaba entrar al coche, se acomodó a su lado arreglando algunos documentos y al instante siguiente noto como el parecía hablar con el chofer; solo reacciono cuando este acelero haciéndole sujetarse de donde pudiera.

\- ¿Qué estas demente? Henry, ¡detén el auto inmediatamente!-sin embargo no fue hasta que aparcaron frente a un elegante edificio modernista que el chofer emitió algunas palabras.

-Lo encontrara en el último piso.

-Agradezco su amabilidad-Sebastián se bajó del coche con un muy alterado Mitchell detrás suyo.

\- ¿Qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco?, ¿en qué estás pensando?, toda mi agenda se ha ido al... ¡oye, espera!,... ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?-El demonio le sonrió mientras una encantada recepcionista le indicaba la dirección del elevador.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar-Mitchell corrió apenas alcanzando a entrar.

-No puedes hacer esto, no te puedes aparecer como si nada, ¿acaso planeas meterte a su oficina así nada más?, no lo puedo permitir...te despedirá y lo peor es que me hundirás contigo-comenzó a tirar del saco del otro-reconsidéralo Sebastián, ¡soy muy joven para ser despedido!-.

Los humanos en realidad solían ser tan molestos, sin importar las eras que pasaran siempre era lo mismo; se giró rápido dejando a Mitchell contra una de las paredes del elevador.

-No lo serás, si no te ven conmigo-salió con rapidez dejándolo atrapado en el elevador, imposible que las puertas se cerrasen tan rápido, aun se podían escuchar los golpes que el rubio daba l, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran observando aquella escena, pero el demonio siguió avanzando sin importarle lo mucho que insistieran en pararle, incluso evadió fácilmente al asistente quien pareció quedar ensimismado antes de también correr detrás del otro.

-Por favor, no puede entrar ahí, él está ocupado en este momento y...

En la oficina del último piso había un enorme escritorio detrás del cual solo se notaban las orillas del periódico, pues quien lo veía estaba bien oculto detrás de su silla que ahora les daba la espalda, aquel sin duda era el amo o el jefe como le llamaban.

-Son unos empleados inútiles, el que no puedan manejar algo tan sencillo como darme unos minutos de privacidad me molesta bastante-se giró, dejando caer sobre la mesa lo que estuviera leyendo, levantándose para encarar a quienes habían osado interrumpirle.

-Grell Sutcliff, ¿Qué significa esto?-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, rechinando sus afilados dientes mientras se acercaba al otro; sin embargo Mitchell llego corriendo interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Se...señor...no sé qué pasa, yo le he dicho que no le moleste-Sebastián lo aparto con facilidad, tomo al Shinigami de la chaqueta y lo levanto algunos centímetros del suelo ante el asombro de sus aterrados empleados.

-Basta de juegos, no permitiré que me distraigas de los deberes para con mi amo, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que sin importar lo que hagas siempre te detestare?, no tengo interés alguno en un ser como tú-el pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

\- ¿los deberes para con tu amo?,...creo que el hambre te tiene confundido-dirigió una mirada igual de amable al resto de sus empleados- ¡Lárguense, ahora o los voy a despedir a todos!, déjenme a solas con él-tan solo quedo en aquella oficina el eco de los pasos apresurados y el clic de las puertas al cerrarse-Sebastián, no sé qué este pasando contigo, pero eres un empleado de lo más deficiente.

-Tú no eres quien debe juzgar eso, así que dime de una vez que es lo que has hecho, si algo le ha pasado a mi Bocchan te matare.

-Y supongo que eso debe asustarme, ¿verdad?; suéltame Sebastián-El demonio obedeció de inmediato, dejando al otro recargado sobre el escritorio, observándole mientras se desarrugaba el saco-maldición es lo que pasa cuando tratas con bestias.

-Te exijo que me respondas Shinigami.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme algo?-la mirada del demonio comenzó a brillar en un tono purpura.

-Creo que no me responderás, así que no me dejas opción-El sirviente se lanzó contra el otro con las garras expuestas, sabía que suplicaría por su vida como tantas otras veces, pero contrario a esto, Grell permaneció impasible, tan solo deslizando la bufanda que cubría su cuello, la que escondía aquel sello...la marca del contrato.

-Arrodíllate ante mi Sebastián, es una orden-Su cuerpo obedeció solo a aquel deseo, su naturaleza se contuvo para complacer a quien tan extrañamente incitaba su hambre.

-Yes, my lord-Todo aquello era irreal, pero no había duda, Grell era su legítimo amo, y no tenía el alma sumisa de antes.

-Buen chico-acaricio sus cabellos al principio como si se tratase de un cachorro, pero luego tiro de estos haciendo que le viera-eres mi sirviente, lo serás hasta que mi deseo sea cumplido, trata de al menos no ser tan inútil como para revelar mi verdadera naturaleza a los humanos-delineo los labios del demonio con las yemas de sus dedos-vete, más tarde decidiré cual será tu castigo-los ojos del Shinigami estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes oscuros, pero aun así el demonio logro notar un brillo malicioso en estos.


	2. Carmesí

El resto del día había pasado de una forma extraña. Después de abandonar aquel lujoso edificio, volvió a subir al automóvil, por supuesto Henry permaneció callado conduciendo, habría deseado lo mismo de Mitchell; sin embargo este le recrimino a cada instante por lo que había hecho, además de rememorar para él unas veinticinco veces lo que bien podría llamarse "el manual del perfecto esclavo". Aquel empleado se habría molestado bastante si supiera que el demonio no le prestaba atención alguna, sus pensamientos se encontraban en algún punto entre sus labores cotidianas de la noche anterior y el extraño mundo en el que habitaba ahora; más que eso, no lograba quitarse de la mente el enorme contraste entre el ser sumiso, servil y molesto que siempre lo perseguía, contra ese nuevo ser cuya actitud podría decirse dejaba muy atrás la de su anterior amo.

—Bocchan...—un susurro apenas audible, casi lo mismo que la imagen que conservara de él, la cual parecía irse desvaneciendo con una facilidad que le resultaba bastante contradictoria, considerando todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer por él tan solo unos días atrás; pero, ¿realmente pasaron tan solo días?, como podría saberlo cuando todo a su alrededor era tan diferente, su mente se encontraba perdida; por primera vez en toda su larga existencia se sentía de esa manera.

—Sebastián, no olvides todo lo que te he dicho...—aquel joven suspiro, tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente y no podía dar otra catedra de buen empleado cada vez que al amante de su jefe le diera por tener un arranque de, lo que fuese que hubiera sido aquello—solo regresa a casa y no me causes más problemas—.

El demonio vio como el auto se alejaba hasta perderse en la distancia, para luego dirigirse al interior del edificio, a esa hora todo permanecía en calma, los inquilinos parecían haber desaparecido, tan solo estaba al lado del ascensor un hombre robusto.

—Será una larga noche, así lo augura la luna cuando decide esconderse—su voz sonaba algo severa a pesar de tener una expresión amable.

— ¿Disculpe?—Sebastián había tardado en reaccionar a aquel extraño saludo, como si no fuera el mismo quien se encontrara en aquel lugar, sino se tratase de un observador distante de todo aquello tan irreal. El hombre no hizo ningún otro comentario, se limitó a entrar junto con él al ascensor, este presiono un par de botones, bajando a un par de pisos más arriba.

—El último es el suyo, recuerde cuidarse de la luna, le gusta hacer travesuras algunas noches como esta.

Cualquiera se habría quedado analizando esas frases, la última aún más extraña que la anterior, sin embargo aquel ser tenía otros asuntos en los cuales pensar, al llegar al departamento tecleo una clave mecánicamente para abrir la puerta; una que no recordaba alguien le hubiese enseñado, también pareció seguir con una rutina ordenada por su amo, pues realizaba sus labores más por instinto que por conocimiento. Limpio, cocino, ordeno algunos documentos y cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, preparo un baño de agua caliente, en el que se sumergió, dejándose envolver por las caricias de las sales, aunque permaneció un largo tiempo viendo al techo del cuarto de baño, analizando cada grieta en este, como si temiera cerrar los ojos. Sonrió de pronto, él era un demonio, era quien infundía temor y no lo contrario, era posible que sus recuerdos de cierta época se habían esfumado, no debía temer a lo desconocido, después de todo, el mismo representaba un enorme misterio.

—Te ves bastante relajado para alguien que me ha arruinado el día. Por menos de eso he atormentado a muchos—El pelirrojo estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, luciendo un albornoz de satín cuyo tono se entremezclaba con sus largos cabellos, no era difícil adivinar que no llevaba nada puesto debajo de eso; el sirviente arqueo una ceja, esperaba que el otro se aprovechara de la situación para ver su cuerpo desnudo, sin embargo su mirada permanecía altiva, como si no le diera importancia, ¿o era quizá que tenía miedo?, una idea retorcida se maquilo dentro de la mente del demonio; se levantó para acercarse a él, de manera seductora, pegando su cuerpo húmedo contra el otro y buscando esa mirada que tanto lo evadía.

—¿Amo?—había hecho aquella pregunta con un tono sensual, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro, abrazándole por la cintura, si, le había tocado sin sentir repulsión, pero se convencía a si mismo que todo aquello era porque deseaba la verdad, además conocía la debilidad del Shinigami. Sin embargo nada lo había preparado para lo que pasó después; los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron, en lo que al principio el mayordomo había pensado era una sonrisa nerviosa, pero que no tardo en convertirse en una risa sardónica, más que ello en una carcajada, que denotaba muchísimo sarcasmo.

—jajajaja, ¿Ahora soy tu amo?, que curioso, pensaba que era...mmm... ¿Grell Sutcliff?, el sujeto al que siempre detestaras, sin importar lo que haga. Según entendí, soy el objeto de tu odio más profundo,... ¿y ahora quieres jugar al seductor?—Le empujo, haciendo que le soltara, pero tomándole de la mano para llevarle a la habitación, haciéndole sentar sobre la cama. El demonio no se sorprendió por aquel comportamiento, debía ser lo que aquel ser buscaba, aunque montar todo aquel espejismo para tener sexo con él, le parecía demasiado. Sin embargo más extraño le parecía que el otro no mostrara interés alguno en él, solo que ahora no parecía evadirlo, más bien, parecía buscar algo con la mayor calma del mundo, un comportamiento nada común en el Grell con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Al fin pareció encontrarlo pues se acercó, aunque se movía frente a la cama, de un lado a otro, como un cazador que acecha a su presa, mientras jugaba con una daga de mango dorado entre sus manos.

—Llegó el momento de castigarte Sebastián—

Levanto la mano izquierda, haciéndose un corte en esta con la daga, la sangre comenzó a correr por la herida, llenando el ambiente con su aroma; este simple acto hizo que algo en el interior del demonio se sobresaltara, despertaba por completo reaccionando ante aquello, se relamió al probar esa esencia fuerte en el aire, era el sabor del alma de Grell, de la que le mantenía atado a aquel contrato, despertaba su hambre de la forma que ninguna otra lo había hecho antes, tanto que su cuerpo se había movido por sí mismo y ahora estaba sujetándole con fuerza la muñeca relamiéndose al ver esa línea carmín, mientras extendía la lengua hacia ella, no bastaba con la sensación que le provocaba, deseaba probarla, hasta el instante que lograra devorarla, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero sin alcanzar a tocarle.

—detente te lo ordeno.

—¿Qué?—Abrió los ojos, de los cuales emanaba un brillo purpura, fue hasta entonces que noto como su naturaleza demoniaca estaba de nuevo desatada, todo su ser temblaba de deseo, por aquel ser, por el alma que poseía, incluso por aquel cuerpo contra cuya piel pálida se decoraba con ese riachuelo escarlata.

—El contrato lo estipula, obedecerás mis órdenes ciegamente,...siempre; ahora recuéstate—Grell se acercó, apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama, empujando al otro hasta que le tuvo por completo debajo suyo, le coloco las manos a los lados, mientras rozaba su cuerpo sensualmente contra el suyo, levemente. Manchando con su propia sangre el pecho del sirviente, dejando caer algunas gotas sobre sus tetillas—no te muevas, es una orden.

La mirada del Shinigami era severa, mientras dejaba rastros carmín en las mejillas del demonio, asegurándose de que pudiera sentir el sabor que no podría probar. Por su parte el pecho del moreno subía y bajaba, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, el tacto de aquella sangre contra su piel, el sentir su desnudez, junto con las caricias que le prodigaba eran demasiado, necesitaba romper ese contrato, arrancarle las ropas y hacerlo suyo. Era lo único que podía saciar su apetito a todos los niveles, su amo, su dueño, y esa actitud arrogante, esa forma de jugar con él, era lo que más lo estaba excitando, jamás pensó que aquel ser podría tener una esencia tan deliciosa.

—basta...quiero...

—Te prohíbo hablar...—el Shinigami sonrió con malicia, sabía a la perfección lo que provocaba en el otro, después de todo lo había planeado así—que buen chico—de nuevo le hablaba como si se tratase de su mascota, le beso haciéndole sentir aquel sabor metálico mientras su mano aun empapada en sangre comenzaba a masturbarlo, sintiendo su hombría endurecerse entre sus dedos.

El demonio se contenía para guardar silencio, maldiciendo el contrato que tuviera, cuando lo que deseaba era gemir y gruñir como una bestia en celo, aquellas caricias lo estaban enloqueciendo, destrozaba las sabanas con las uñas sintiendo ese instinto primario apoderarse de él; sus colmillos expuestos laceraban sus labios, sus pupilas se contraían, mientras su cuerpo pedía por más.

El pelirrojo había bajado para atender aquel enorme miembro, dejando que sus manos recorrieran sus testículos, sus uñas dejaban marcas rojizas mientras recorrían esa sensible piel sin lacerarla, el filo de sus dientes jugueteaban con el glande, su lengua recorría el camino de la punta hacia la base, una y otra vez. Poso sus labios sobre la punta, abriendo la boca, acariciando con su aliento cálido, para luego esbozar una nueva sonrisa, mientras se levantaba, acercándose esta vez para poder ver al sirviente a los ojos, moviéndose todavía más hasta casi besarle, pero en lugar de eso le tomo de los cabellos de nuevo con furia.

—Vuelve a comportarte así y no volverás a estar en mi cama, ahora lárgate al baño y hazte cargo tú mismo.

Sus movimientos fueron mecánicos, todo su ser dejaba de pertenecerle; aunque no fuese la primera vez que tenía un amo, las ordenes de este resonaban en cada fibra de ser, al igual que la esencia de su alma se impregnaba en su cuerpo hambriento, torturándole. Desde el momento en el que abandono el lecho, todo pareció más confuso, se vio frente al espejo del baño y noto como su apariencia humana y su esencia demoniaca luchaban por ocupar el mismo espacio; todo su ser era un caos y su mente estaba deliciosamente ocupada con aquel sentimiento, no, sería más preciso decir que con ese deseo.

Estar tan ansioso no era propio de él; los demonios frenaban su impulso sexual, eso era con lo que normalmente controlaban a los humanos; pero en ese instante su ser completo latía de deseo; se incendiaba por dentro con cada recuerdo de los minutos pasados, de las sensaciones percibidas, del aroma embelesante de esa maldita alma; las imágenes de ese cuerpo eran tan vividas, casi tanto como las miles de formas en que su mente maquilaba poseerlo; a pesar de que en el pasado su sola presencia despertara su instinto asesino; ahora el pelirrojo se había convertido en el objeto de deseo más enfermizo y necesario, porque todo era confuso; el mismo ser que le perseguía rogando por una sola de sus atenciones, ahora jugaba con él como si fuese una marioneta entre sus dedos y eso no hacía más que excitarle; no, era imposible, su antiguo ser luchaba contra todo esto, no podía desearlo.

Se metió con rapidez debajo de la ducha y aunque con algo de torpeza debido a que sus garras continuaban expuestas, dejo correr el agua helada sobre su cuerpo pero no sirvió de nada, su miembro seguía endurecido, palpitando dolorosamente, necesitado de atenciones; le rodeo con la mano cuyo sello le marcaba y comenzó a masturbarse cada vez con mayor intensidad mientras su mente evocaba la imagen de ese cuerpo desnudo; gruñía un poco pues el largo cabello del pelirrojo le privaba del contacto pleno de su desnudez, de cada una de sus formas, de la carne siendo lacerada por las uñas mientras dejaba ríos del más puro carmesí, ese que al fin podría lamer hasta saciarse y no solo eso, sus dedos recorrerían esos labios para luego tomarlo de los cabellos guiándolo hasta su entrepierna. Su mirada fulguraba con un tono cada vez más intenso mientras sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, la sola imagen de que aquello pudiera ser provocado por el pelirrojo le hacía gemir y jadear como una bestia; pero deseaba más, quería someterlo, reclamar su cuerpo.

...más rápido...

Era lo que su cuerpo le pedía; lo mismo que su mente ponía entre los labios de Grell mientras lo imaginaba gemir, porque mientras se masturbaba podía ver el rostro del pelirrojo contraerse de placer, su cuerpo agitarse con cada embestida, incluso sentía sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, tratando de soportarlo.

...mas...

Palabras cada vez más cortas, gemidos más largos y ruidosos; fue hasta ese momento que noto que esos eran los propios y que era su piel la que se erizaba, mientras cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban para darle cabida a su intenso orgasmo; mientras la clara visión del pelirrojo gritando de placer se unía a sus propios sonidos guturales; se aferraba a la pared con su mano libre, sintiendo su semen caliente escurriendo por sus dedos, el agua seguía evaporándose al contacto con su cuerpo y él, ahora en su forma humana, al fin comprendió que por el momento estaría tranquilo aunque no satisfecho, había perdido todo interés en apartarse de Grell; por un instante solo deseo olvidarse de toda la confusión y ceder a sus instintos primarios.

\---

Luego de tomar una ducha bastante larga(sobra decir que después de arreglar el desastre que el mismo había provocado), abandono el cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a su cintura, el largo cabello negro le caía hasta media espalda; luego de lo ocurrido creía poder tener suficiente autocontrol para no saltarle encima al pelirrojo, así que entro a la habitación y el olor de la sangre de Grell le pego de golpe, aún permanecía intensa en el ambiente o inclusive más, como si brotara de una herida profunda.

El demonio le busco no solo en el departamento, sino en todo el edificio, pero no había rastro de él; no le pareció del todo extraño tomando en cuenta que de seguro seguía atendiendo a sus actividades como Shinigami, además hacia casi lo imposible por no tenerlo cerca. El pelinegro sonrió.

—Muy inteligente amo, distraerme de esa manera, creo que por el momento lo dejare pasar...este contrato en verdad está comenzando a gustarme.


	3. Instinto

El sonido borbollante del agua al ser filtrada, regalando al caer contra el cristal de la jarra la esencia misma del inicio de una jornada laboral, inundaba la cocina, a esa hora de la mañana solo había una quietud, apenas acariciada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la enorme ventana de su departamento.

Como todos los días, se acercaba para servir aquella bebida en su taza favorita; esa mañana en particular se detuvo un instante pensando en cuanto se había encariñado con los enseres humanos, mientras siente el aroma fuerte emanando de su café; apenas lo colocaba en sus labios cuando una voz rompe todo su balance haciendo que casi derrame aquel liquido preciado.

—Buenos días amo; ¿gusta algo de crema?

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, subiéndola y bajándola repetidas veces, era un extraño tic que tenía desde siempre, o al menos así lo parecía.

—Sebastián, ¿qué demonios?...—

Se detuvo por un instante observando al otro, esta vez no estaba molesto sino estupefacto, su sirviente tenia puesto un traje negro de cola de pingüino, junto con una camisa blanca de cuello de paloma, la corbata a juego junto con un chaleco gris; guantes blancos y el cabello corto, parte de este estaba detrás de su oreja, y el resto le enmarcaba el rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto, y que le has hecho a tu cabello?—no ocultaba en nada su malestar respecto al nuevo aspecto de su sirviente, últimamente parecía que este se empeñaba en irritarlo.

Dio un par de golpes en el suelo con los pies y por un momento pareció que el demonio contemplaba al mismo Shinigami de antes, aquel que conocía a la perfección y no este nuevo ser que le parecía tan atractivo.

—Esto es inadmisible, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿alguna clase de crisis demoníaca de la mediana edad?

Coloco sus dedos en la sien, como si tratara de masajearla pues eso siempre lo calmaba cuando estaba por ganarle el stress, pareció resultar ya que después volvió a enfocarse en su taza de café, dándole un leve sorbo.

—No tengo tiempo que perder en estupideces, quítate ese disfraz y haz crecer de nuevo tu cabello; no eres un mayordomo de la época victoriana y tampoco iremos a un funeral.

Dio aquella orden sin dudarlo, el demonio sonrió para sus adentros, así que sabía del uso de sus poderes.

—Quizá sería prudente que el amo me dijera a donde iremos, de esa manera podría usar el atuendo adecuado y le sugiero que haga lo mismo, sería algo extraño si los humanos le ven con un abrigo largo cuando falta tanto para el invierno.

El moreno se había ido acercando hasta quedar a su espalda; sin embargo el otro permaneció inamovible, disfrutando de su bebida sin prestarle el menor interés a su cercanía.

—Soy yo quien impone lo que debe usarse, son los humanos quienes me deben emular y no lo contrario.

El sirviente se acercó más, tomo algunos mechones de su largo cabello, para descubrir su oreja y así poder susurrarle al oído.

—Aun así me parece inapropiado; ni siquiera para llevarlo durante su caminata nocturna.

Bajo la taza dejándola sobre la barra y dando un par de pasos.

—No te debo explicaciones Sebastián; pero si tanto quieres saberlo, me fue imposible dormir por culpa de tus malditos gemidos.

Fue tan solo un titubeo, imperceptible para cualquier humano, e incluso otros seres, pero para el sirviente fue tan clara, que se acercó sin dudarlo; tratando de sujetar su cuerpo; sin embargo el otro había girado rápidamente, blandiendo el filo de aquella sierra, como era de esperarse, el demonio la evadió pero este fue directo hacia la taza roja haciéndola añicos; la mirada del Shinigami estaba fija en la del otro, era increíble su convicción dada la manera en que su cuerpo estaba temblando; al fin Sebastián noto por qué el aroma de su sangre era tan fuerte.

—Es muy insolente al salir solo de cacería, sin su sirviente como apoyo

—Lo es más, pensar que te necesito; te he ordenado claramente que no interfieras con mi trabajo—El demonio sonrió.

—No importa cuántas eras pasen; los amos se seguirán confundiendo.

Le golpeó la muñeca con algo de fuerza y le empujo contra la barra acorralándolo; el otro le veía de manera asesina respirando agitado.

—orden y contrato no es lo mismo; está claro que seguiré sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo jamás, pero no si van en contra de la integridad del alma que pienso devorar.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, mientras mantenía la mirada contra aquella que brillaba en un tono purpura, mientras que aun en contra de sus deseos, el sirviente desabrocho su abrigo de un tirón; su camiseta estaba empapada en una mancha que cubría gran parte de su costado; aquel liquido estaba camuflado con el tono de la ropa; cuando le levanto, las vendas antes blancas también estaban invadidas de carmín; Grell no dijo nada mas pero su rostro expreso cierta molestia cuando le movió aquellos vendajes.

—Me dijo que no tenía tiempo para estupideces; entonces sería mejor que me deje curarlo.

El otro asintió aunque no le dirigió una sola palabra mientras le cambiaba los vendajes; una vez estuvo listo se incorporó, empujándole y alejándose hacia la puerta.

—Sirviente inútil, haz hecho que llegue tarde; acompañaras a Henry toda la mañana, es una orden, no quiero verte hasta las cinco de la tarde en mi oficina.

Salió dando un fuerte portazo; el sirviente lamió la sangre que había manchado sus guantes.

—sin duda es deliciosa; ¿cuánto más podrida puede estar tu alma Sutcliff y cómo fue que caí en tus manos?

\---

Después de aquel entretenido encuentro matutino con su amo, Sebastián había abordado la limusina acompañando a Henry a cumplir los diferentes pendientes del día; poco a poco comenzaba a comprender a la humanidad de aquella época y mientras permanecía recargado en el asiento trasero, bajando la ventanilla para observar los altos edificios que rodeaban la avenida principal, logro vislumbrarlo.

Iba vestido con una gabardina negra, sus largos cabellos grises volaban mecidos por el viento; mientras los rayos del sol chocaban contra el filo de su guadaña y el cristal de esos anteojos, su rostro le resultaba familiar, aunque se movía a una velocidad increíble pasando por completo desapercibido para los humanos, pero no para él, y por un instante sus miradas se habían encontrado. El Shinigami se alejó, moviéndose por sobre las terrazas de los edificios.

Sebastián escucho la voz del chofer, aquel personaje que de pronto le parecía enigmático.

—Aún falta demasiado para la hora que me ha marcado el jefe, seguro podría aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

El mayordomo estaba seguro de una cosa, en esta era como en las otras lo más poderoso seguía siendo la información, sería mejor que comprobara si esa persona seguía siendo la misma.

—Es una buena sugerencia,...llévame a la funeraria.

El chofer atendió aquella orden, llevando el auto a través de algunas callejuelas que los alejaban cada vez más del centro de la ciudad.

Era extraño pensar que en un lugar tan grande existiera solo una funeraria, pero así era, la construcción era soberbia, con sus tonos marfil, verdes y dorados; una enorme fuente con la insignia del establecimiento, junto con su slogan en letras pequeñas sobre una placa metálica les daba la bienvenida. Todo estaba perfectamente distribuido, un largo pasillo lateral daba acceso al estacionamiento tanto para los vehículos que se ocupaban de trasladar los cuerpos, como los que pudieran necesitar los deudos, a su vez la entrada principal era franqueada por pequeñas arboledas, para llegar hasta las puertas de cristal que se deslizaban dando la idea de tratarse de un hospital o un centro comercial ; en el interior no había personal humano o de otro tipo, al centro estaba una especie de recepción sobre la cual habían muchas pantallas en las que se podían contemplar todos los servicios que se llevarían a cabo ese día, así como venta de flores, ataúdes, detalles de la cremación, etc.

El moreno extrañaba los viejos tiempos en donde podía amenazar o seducir a algún humano incauto y obtener todo lo que deseaba, pero esto resultaba imposible con una pantalla táctil, lo más que logro obtener fueron las instrucciones de acceso al cementerio que se ubicaba detrás; estaba efectuándose un sepelio, lo cual implicaba personas y por supuesto el objetivo de su búsqueda, el Shinigami con tan extraño sentido del humor.

¿conservaría aún algo de ello en este mundo tan peculiar?, mientras más rápido lo encontrara le sería más sencillo averiguarlo, así que se dirigió al pasillo marcado por un pequeño letrero que decía "eternidad" en letras doradas, al avanzar por él, al sirviente le pareció que le quedaba bastante bien el nombre; luego de largo rato, llego a una habitación amplia, estaba decorada por cuadros que representaban el paraíso desde el punto de vista de diferentes culturas, evocando un aire de tranquilidad, acentuado por la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales.

Sebastián detuvo su marcha y observo de reojo el suelo, donde otra sombra se proyectaba junto a la suya.

—Es bastante estereotipado ¿no te parece?, un dios de la muerte en una funeraria—El sirviente sonrió, en realidad según lo que recordaba, era el sitio perfecto, giro manteniéndose muy atento mientras veía al otro, todo en él era distinto a pesar de que físicamente lucia tal como lo recordaba.

—Yo diría que es el mejor lugar para encontrarlos—la mirada del Shinigami pareció brillar con malicia, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el mango de su guadaña.

—los demonios son siempre tan básicos,...solo un lugar es apropiado para ellos—Sebastián estaba preparándose para responder al ataque cuando el Shinigami pareció perder interés al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban, la guadaña tomo rápidamente la forma de un libro, el cual sostuvo bajo su brazo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con detenimiento mientras los humanos pasaban a su alrededor rumbo a la salida, cada uno de estos inmiscuido en sus propios asuntos, tan ajenos a la confrontación que estaban evitando, ignorando aquellas miradas que se retaban. Sin duda el ambiente no era el propicio para tener una "charla", así que undertaker indico al otro con un pequeño gesto que lo siguiera, a lo cual el demonio accedió, en el pasado se había enfrentado a Shinigamis, por lo que estaba muy bien preparado, además le había seguido para tratar de obtener información y no se marcharía sin lograrlo.

Por su reciente actitud, Sebastián no creía que aquel le llevara a una oficina dentro de la funeraria, pero sin duda tampoco esperaba que lo guiara hasta el centro comercial que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de allí, uno bastante colorido donde los humanos se movían con premura, le recordaban a Mitchell con sus carritos de compras llenos, así como múltiples bolsas, y los teléfonos en la mano. Sin poder evitarlo se había parado a observarles, así que el Shinigami carraspeo un par de veces para recuperar su atención, llevándolo hasta la cafetería cuya entrada se encontraba en el pequeño espacio entre las escaleras eléctricas y la librería.

Este lugar era bastante curioso, tenía pequeñas verjas de madera, macetas llenas de plantas artificiales y mesas con sombrillas como tratando de emular una terraza, lo cual le pareció al demonio muy poco práctico, puesto que estaban bajo techo cerrado.

—Espera aquí—El Shinigami había dejado su abrigo sobre una silla para ir hacia el mostrador, no tardo en regresar con un par de bebidas en vasos de plástico cuya cantidad de crema era algo exagerada, coloco uno frente al sirviente, el cual noto que tenía escrito "demonio" con letras delgadas en color negro de una muy descuidada caligrafía, a su vez que el de aquel Shinigami decía "Harold", bueno estaba más que claro que en esa realidad no usaría su antiguo nombre—Supongo que todo sabe igual para ustedes, así que me permití ordenar por ti.

—muy considerado de su parte, justo cuando pensaba que me llevaría a un lugar donde poder terminar nuestra pequeña discusión.

El Shinigami ignoro aquello mientras extendía el periódico, irónicamente leía la sección donde se encontraban los obituarios; poco después un mesero llego con algunos pastelillos que estaban cubiertos con azúcar y chispas de chocolate, Harold tomo uno disfrutándolo junto con aquella bebida, para después ver fijamente al sirviente, quien pensaba que ese comportamiento tranquilo distaba mucho de lo que emanaba su poder, aunque era imposible que los humanos pudiesen notarlo.

—En lo particular, no disfruto de la matanza indiscriminada, pero por seres como tú, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción, aun cuando eso me haga cubrir horas extras; sabes el papeleo es una pesadilla cuando tratas de saltarte una o dos reglas—tomo un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar, mientras parecía observar de reojo asegurándose que los humanos estuvieran lejos—aunque valdría la pena sin duda, pero debo admitir que estoy muy intrigado, ¿Por qué razón el esbirro de Sutcliff me buscaría?.

Era una pregunta interesante, cuya respuesta podría ser crucial sin duda, por que hasta ese momento, él no se lo había planteado; de hecho lo que lo motivaba era su instinto, la forma en que se moviera durante su última existencia, por lo cual no se había tomado el tiempo para analizarlo, realidades distintas, requieren medidas diferentes. Pero no se puede conseguir nada, sin una base, de manera que se arriesgaría a decirle a Undertaker todo lo que sabía, bueno sería más preciso decir que charlaría con Harold acerca de la forma en que luego de recostarse en una época antigua, despertó para ser el sirviente del pelirrojo.

El Shinigami continuo disfrutando de su bebida, incluso ordeno algunos postres mas, mientras escuchaba con atención, sin cambiar la expresión seria que parecía habersele arraigado.

-...he de suponer que sintiendo ese deseo enfermizo por mi, lo que menciona como amor...

La carcajada sonó de forma estridente, atrayendo las miradas molestas del resto de los clientes, pues mas de uno se había derramado la bebida o dejado caer alguna galleta sobre el mantel; en cuanto Harold se percato de la conmoción que causaba, fingió toser un poco y se aclaro la garganta.

Al igual que anteriormente con Grell, al sirviente le pareció que por un instante fugaz, veía al mismo undertaker que recordaba, quizá en realidad las cosas no eran tan diferentes.

-Debes estar muy confundido si piensas que ese shinigami puede alojar algún sentimiento, mucho menos por un demonio, cualquiera los considera despreciables y dudo mucho que él piense de otra manera, aunque despertaste mi genuino interés, te ayudare.

-¿a que precio?

Harold sonrió de lado, dando un ultimo sorbo a tu bebida antes de continuar.

-Eres astuto demonio, pero estas de suerte, yo haría cualquier cosa por incordiar a Sutcliff, así que te aconsejare algo; si no eres capaz de recordar el como llegaste a ser su sirviente, al menos investiga las clausulas, todo contrato debe tenerlas, es posible que con ello obtengas algunas respuestas.

El moreno se había quedado un rato reflexionando sobre el asunto mucho después de que Harold se retirara no sin antes dejarle una tarjeta con finos acabados en tonos dorados y verdes; para no desear relacionarse con la funeraria, tenia bastantes similitudes incluso en la escala de colores que escogiera.

-Encontrar estacionamiento para nuestro auto en este sitio es prácticamente imposible, tuve que sobornar a un guardia para estacionarme en la sección de carga, había pensado en llamarlo pero dejo su teléfono sobre el asiento.

Henry le entregó un pequeño aparato de color negro matte, la superficie de este era de cristal, pero le parecía en verdad insólito al recordar lo que antes usara, con sus burdas y pesadas formas.

-Le sugiero que lo encienda, el jefe se molesta bastante cuando no contesta, ya que lo he notado distraído creí que le gustaría darle una leída a esto-le entregó un pequeño manual del usuario.

-Es muy amable, se lo agradezco.

El chofer le veía un poco extrañado.

-Estas muy raro Sebastián, no solías ser tan formal, pero lo entiendo cualquiera se volvería loco si tuviera que vivir con alguien como él.

El demonio le sonrió, aquel hombre le parecía misterioso pero sus acciones siempre resultaban convenientes y ya que le hablaba con tanta naturalidad.

-¿no te asusta que esto llegue a sus oídos?.

Henry a su vez le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No todos tenemos nuestras prioridades basadas en el trabajo como Mitchell y por mas raro que estés no eres un soplón, porque si le hubieras mencionado lo que paso en el asiento trasero después de la fiesta de fin de temporada, no estaríamos aquí, mi esposo siempre te lo agradecerá, bien debemos irnos, el trafico es una pesadilla a esta hora.

El moreno lo siguió en silencio, pensando en cuanto cambiaban algunas cosas, habría deseado charlar un poco más pero Henry se encargo de mantener las distancias cerrando el vidrio y dejandole solo con sus pensamientos en la parte trasera de la limousina.


	4. "Charles"

El moreno lo siguió en silencio, pensando en cuanto cambiaban algunas cosas, habría deseado charlar un poco más pero Henry se encargo de mantener las distancias cerrando el vidrio y dejandole solo con sus pensamientos en la parte trasera de la limusina.

El moreno meditaba cuan diferentes eran las sensaciones en su cuerpo, sentía sus habilidades presentes de la misma forma que antes, pero lo que pasará la otra noche resultaba inaudito, a no ser que, no, era imposible que él.

-sí, lo hice...te ordene que tuvieras por mi un desenfrenado apetito sexual, a las bestias se les controla así.

Llevó la mirada de regresó a su periódico, tenía la clara intención de concentrarse de nuevo en la sección central de este, pero la mirada inexpresiva del sirviente lo molestaba un poco.

-Solo para evitar que vuelvas a hacer estupideces, te lo recordare-se aclaró la garganta, dando a su voz un tono misterioso-deberás obedecer siempre mis deseos, no mentirme jamás y bueno ya te he mencionado lo otro, supongo que no habrás olvidado mi deseo, porque no te lo pienso decir, si es así parece que pasaras toda la eternidad a mi lado.

Sebastián se acercó para tomar el periódico, doblándolo pragmáticamente, el pelirrojo lo dejó, se reclinó empujando un poco hacia atrás su silla, se había quitado los lentes, viéndole de una forma nada sutil con esos intensos ojos verdes.

-tu obligación es conocer mis deseos y satisfacerlos.

Tomo la punta del brazo de sus lentes carmesí mordiéndola, clavando su mirada en el sirviente y dirigiéndola luego hacia abajo al tiempo que abría las piernas.

-estoy algo estresado en parte gracias a ti, así que...-el sirviente se deslizo con habilidad hasta aquel espacio, mientras el shinigami dejó salir un suspiro, al sentir como le desnudaba, acariciando sus muslos, aspirando su aroma y besándolo-ni se te ocurra hacer un desastre ahí abajo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar, liberándose brevemente de los miles de pendientes que su agenda diaria no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Sebastián recorría con la lengua su hombría, buscando incentivar las zonas mas sensibles, sin embargo no fue muy motivador el levantar la mirada y verlo con uno de esos teléfonos en la mano, pasando con rapidez su dedo contra la pantalla; el sirviente era orgulloso y por ello, ahora jugueteaba con el glande, comenzando a deslizarlo entre sus labios, succionando cada vez mas avidamente, aunque como respuesta escucho apenas unos leves suspiros, seguidos por su mano que lo tomaba para dirigir sus acciones, pero sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada; aunque estaba excitado, podía sentirlo en su miembro endurecido y ese aroma sutil que navegaba en el ambiente, uno solo perceptible por seres como él, Grell estaba utilizándolo, pero al moreno le gustaba, por ello considero una lastima el tener que separarse pues alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, hizo por moverse pero el agarre del otro aumento, al tiempo que cerraba las piernas sujetándolo, era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-hay una buena razón por la que tengo un escritorio tan amplio por debajo, así que sigue con lo tuyo.

Era cierto, el mueble era enorme y proporcionaba una privacidad de lo mas conveniente, aún así trato de ser lo mas discreto posible.Tocaron u par de veces y Grell contesto sin un solo matiz diferente en esa voz autoritaria.

-adelante

El sirviente escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta, aunque los pasos fueron muy pocos, sin duda conservando una distancia prudente.

-Señor Sutcliff, ya están hechos los arreglos para la sesión, los permisos fueron expedidos a tiempo y se han conseguido las medidas adicionales que exijhio.

-Bien Mitchell ya puedes retirarte, aún tienes muchos correos que enviar.

El rubio asintió, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-Por cierto Sebastián, me tome la libertad de entregarle a Henry tu nuevo guardarropa, que pasen una buena tarde.

Salió tan veloz como había entrado, el sirviente se había quedado algo aturdido por la manera tan natural en que todos parecían conocer su relación con él, jamás lo hubiera considerado siquiera en su vida anterior pero al sentir como empujaba sus caderas queriendo entrar mas profundo en su garganta, olvido todo lo demás y se entregó a la tarea de brindarle placer, cosa que sintió cercana cuando esos líquidos salados corrieron por su lengua, pero de sus labios no salió mas que un tenue gemido, aún cuando le brindo su semilla de forma abundante.

-¿amo?-estaba extasiado, deseaba más intimidad con él, demostrandoselo con un brillo que emanaba deseo en la mirada, sin embargo el pelirrojo se vistió, levantándose para estirarse un poco de frente a la ventana, tomo una bufanda de satin que cubría la marca en su cuello y volvió a colocarse los lentes.

-¿que estas haciendo?, nos vamos, trae mi abrigo-se le quedo viendo sonriendo de medio lado, el mayordomo se acerco y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero su amo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro apartándolo-te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso a menos que te lo pida.

-que forma tan enfermiza tiene de utilizarme, ahora lo comprendo todo.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda, sin dirijirle mas la palabra hasta que llegaron a la limusina.

-quita ya esa sonrisa del rostro, ....bestia.

El moreno se quedo viéndole fijamente.

-es curioso que me desprecie al punto de tenerme como amante, le gusta coleccionarlo todo, pero no esta dispuesto a pagar el precio, solo finge que lo hace, dígame ¿porque?.

Grell se sirvió una copa de vino, rojo como la sangre, sintió su aroma y lo bebió, dejando intencionalmente que una gota resbalara por su barbilla.

Sebastián se había acercado para lamerla, besandole y mordiendo luego con algo de fuerza, arrancándole por la fuerza un gemido.

-Eres mío, es lo único que importa.

Le fue imposible dejar sus manos quietas, no le interesaba demasiado el poder recibir una reprimenda por parte de su amo, en el ultimo de los casos le besaría de tal manera que no pudiese completar sus ordenes, porque no deseaba detenerse y negarse al placer del leve cosquilleo que le provocaba su piel al contacto, al sabor que solo tenia su sangre cuyo aroma impregnaba con fuerza el espacio en la limusina a pesar de ya no emanar de su herida con la misma fuerza que antes.

Le quito el abrigo, la bufanda se deslizo a su vez mostrando el sello que beso, mordiendo un poco y arrancándole un gemido, eran exquisitos los sonidos que abandonaban sus labios mientras el desabotonaba su camisa para con el filo de las uñas rozar la piel, porque aunque fuese otra era, se trataba de Grell por lo que sus gustos en cuanto al sexo estaba seguro no habían cambiado.

Un desasosiego se apodero de su pecho al verlo separar los labios para emitir una orden, pero no se lo permitió, su mano se había desecho del cinturón, desabrochando el pantalón, evadiendo la ropa interior para llegar hasta su hombría, conocía perfectamente la forma en que volverlo no mas que una maquina de gemidos y jadeos profundos, aun mas ahora que parecía menos reacio a dejarse llevar por la pasión.

El pelirrojo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su níveo cuello cuyas marcas amoratadas provocadas por las mordidas se iban desvaneciendo, pero pronto fueron remarcadas una y otra vez. Sintió como le había desnudado de la parte inferior del cuerpo, sus largos dedos rozando su entrada, pero no hizo por detenerlo, tenerlos dentro le provoco un placentero sentimiento que premio con mas gemidos, aunque no lo admitiera, encontraba las manos de un hombre demasiado atractivas, mucho mas cuando estaban brindándole tal placer.

-...más fuerte...

El sirviente rió mostrando sus colmillos, viendo extasiado los gestos que se formaban en el rostro de su amo, el carmín se había apoderado de sus mejillas y tenía el habito de hacer un sonido extraño cuando cambiaba el ritmo con el que le masturbaba.

Las caderas del pelirrojo pronto comenzaron a moverse contra esos dedos invasores, se medio incorporo dejando salir un fuerte gemido cuando le sintió golpear su próstata en el punto exacto, pero se vio incapaz de emitir una orden, sus manos se aferraron a las ropas del otro, su cuerpo se acomodo contra el asiento en una extraña contorsión como si tratase de alejarse pero el demonio continuo golpeando continuamente esa zona haciéndolo estremecer; justo estaban aparcando frente al edificio cuando sintió todos sus músculos tensarse y finalmente se corrió dejando que su semilla manchara a su acompañante.

Eso había sido para él muy erótico.

-...que desastre, tendré que hacerme cargo de esto.

Sintió su lengua voraz sobre su miembro, limpiando cada gota, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Sebastián sonrió por dentro, al fin lograba tenerlo donde quería, podía sentir el aroma necesitado de su deseo, estaba muy excitado lo sabia, todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso por sentir mas, así lo demostraba la presión que sentía contra sus dedos que aun invadían su cálido interior, ya no podría negarse y lo sabia porque lo había dejado en el mismo estado al salir de la oficina, con el miembro doliendole aprisionado entre sus ropas, esta sin duda seria una buena venganza.

Se separo, volviendo a vestirle pulcramente, viendo su pecho subir y bajar con un ritmo acelerado, mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre que estaba ansioso.

-hemos llegado mi señor-su mirada brillaba en ese tono purpura, sus pupilas contrayéndose mientras lo veía fijamente-¿sus ordenes?.

La mirada de Grell era fría, muy a pesar del tono en sus mejillas y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Llévame al departamento y follame Sebastián.

No lo dejo responder, pues había descendido con agilidad del vehículo, el moreno le siguió, tomándole por la cintura, atrayendolo para darle un beso, por el que recibió una fuerte bofetada.

-¿que estas haciendo idiota?, ya te he dicho que nunca hagas eso en público, no soy de los que exponen su vida privada de esa manera, los humanos nos juzgan como sus iguales no lo olvides.

Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban, así que se dio prisa y lo siguió.Él caminaba con una agilidad admirable, permaneciendo con esa actitud fría, avanzando por los pasillos y subiendo por el elevador, conservando su distancia, pero en el instante que la puerta del departamento se cerro dejándolos aislados del resto, le tomo del saco para atraerlo, besándolo con nuevos bríos, esa forma tan suya de ser, tenía que admitirlo lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba claro que lo deseaba, por el motivo que fuera, solo había sido un pretexto para tomarlo como amante, pero todo se hacia a su tiempo y con sus reglas, Grell era un amo demasiado exigente, tanto que al verse superado por las ansias de su pasión, rasgo las prendas de Sebastián para poder arañar su pecho, era una sensación extasiante, sentir sus filosas uñas lacerándole la piel, sus dientes encajándose contra sus hombros, ya era demasiado, el sirviente sujeto sus manos, lo empujo con fuerza contra una de las paredes.

-¿que haces?, ¡Suéltame!.

El brillo malicioso en su mirada fue acompañado por su amable sonrisa.

-sus ordenes fueron muy claras-pero el dejarle no había sido una, por eso lo acallo con un beso, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, quitandole las molestas ropas que traía encima y obligandole a rodearle la cadera con las piernas, una fiebre intensa se apoderaba de su ser, libero pronto su hombría de la prisión tortuosa de la tela de sus pantalones, para empujar insistentemente contra su entrada que aun estaba lubricada.

-¡Sebastian!...te...or...!KYYAAA!.

El fuerte grito impidió que terminara de hablar, aunque de verdad lo intentaba, pero ante cada movimiento de sus labios, el moreno entraba con mayor fuerza, golpeándole una y otra vez contra la fría pared, gimiendo a su oído como una bestia en celo, estar dentro de Grell finalmente resultaba mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, toda la repulsión que sintiera se convirtió en un ansia desmedida, que se incrementaba cuando olía su sangre impregnando el ambiente.

La sonrisa se ampliaba mientras sentía su libido incrementarse, mientras mas entraba en el, mas fuertes eran sus deseos de no salir nunca, soltó sus manos, sintiendo casi enseguida como tiraba de sus cabellos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero su mirada era terrible.

-no soy tu puta...lo vas a...AAH...¡AAHH!.

No se lo permitiría, durante todo ese tiempo lo había dejado jugar con él, no importaba lo que fuera esta realidad o una fantasía, si había despertado su estado salvaje, ahora se haría cargo, aprendería lo que significaba tratar con un demonio.

El shinigami trataba de hablar, pero el golpeaba con fuerza su próstata, llevando sus dedos a masturbarle, sintiendo la dureza en sus testículos, trato de negarse pero termino entre sus cuerpos, relajándose entre sus brazos.

-¿a la cama entonces?-Grell no podía emitir sonido pero le dedico una mirada asesina, todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando lo cargo sin salirse.

Ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre el lecho, su miembro encontró el punto exacto en el que sus gemidos cambiaban a fuertes gritos, arremetía con fuerza contra él mientras lo veía arquear la espalda y moverse de una forma convulsa.

Su cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes estertores, a veces era difícil sujetarlo ya que estaba empapado de sudor, pero no podía parar, se convirtió en un placer retorcido cambiar el ritmo con el que lo penetraba para escuchar su voz en distintas clases de gemidos, empalandolo con una fuerza desmedida mientras se corría.

-¡GRELL!.

No recordaba haber yacido de esa forma con ninguno de sus amos; recién terminaba y ya estaba duro de nuevo, el pelirrojo estaba furioso, podía sentirlo cuando le empujo haciéndolo rodar para quedar sobre él, tomando el control de nuevo.

Sintió un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

-¿quien te dijo que podías venirte dentro?-Lo tomo de las caderas empalando con fuerza, su mano tomo su miembro obligandolo a despertar, pero esta vez no lo suficientemente rápido-suéltame, te lo ordeno.

Maldijo cuando sus manos se alejaron del shinigami, el aun no estaba satisfecho, pero extrañamente la mirada perversa de su amo le decía que el tampoco, pues comenzó a cabalgarlo levantándose y dejándose caer con fuerza contra su falo, provocandole intensas oleadas de placer.

-¿te gusta...bestia?.

Le fascinaba el chasquido que provocaba ese movimiento, podía sentir el semen, la sangre que lo lubricaba, mientras entraba profundo.

-si...¡mas rápido amo!.

Su mirada fue hacia Grell, su sonrisa era tan distinta, había una oscuridad que le resultaba tanto mas atractiva que su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el, era un espectáculo notar las gotas de sudor recorriéndole la piel, con sus cabellos ondeando tanto como el peso de la humedad se los permitía y esos gestos, de nuevo lo estaba utilizando, haciéndole saber quien era el amo, pues su forma de moverse le causaba cierto dolor, pero a él, le hacían gemir sonoramente, le había ordenado que no lo tocara, nunca dijo nada de moverse contra su cuerpo, lo que hizo, provocandole un fuerte temblor, el se portaba asi cuando estaba cerca de terminar, sus líquidos preseminales corriendo por su hombría lo confirmaban.

No le pidió que parara, aunque sus labios temblaban y su mirada era decidida, sus caderas se contrapusieron al movimiento de las otras con tal fuerza que en breve se arqueaba dejando salir un grito de éxtasis, terminó para luego desplomarse contra el demonio, respirando agitadamente sobre su piel, todo su ser tenia un aroma que le pareció exquisito, sin duda que su amo había quedado satisfecho, pero no así él.

Rodaron juntos e hizo que soltará un quejido mientras comenzaba a moverse, los ojos verdes tenían un manto acuoso que los cubría, y las lagrimas resbalaron contra sus rojas mejillas.

-Se...sebastián...

No pararía, lo necesitaba, ya estaba demasiado ansioso debido a la forma en que su libido era despertado por el pelirrojo, necesitaba reclamar su cuerpo de nuevo, dejar su marca para que ningún demonio se acercara, para que su piel no fuese recorrida por otro ser, él era su amo y le pertenecía, a quien tenia una malicia como la suya, quien lo retaba y le respondía de la misma forma, ese resultaba ser Grell en esencia, caprichoso y mortal, pero parecía tratar de buscar una forma de escapar y eso no lo satisfacía, sin embargo le dejo alejarse en apariencia, volviendo a empujarse con fuerza cuando casi sentía su miembro fuera del otro cuerpo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-estaba furioso, pero gemía complacido y verlo así hizo que se sintiera muy cercano al clímax, su mirada brillaba mientras de su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura.

-me voy a correr...nunca ordeno que lo hiciera fuera.

El shinigami enterró sus uñas en sus mejillas, separando los labios, pero el movimiento del demonio fue mas rápido.

-yo...no...¡AHHH!, ...lo...ordeno.

La sonrisa mostró sus colmillos, su lengua se deslizo rozándole los labios.

-me temo que no comprendí su orden.

Finalmente se vino, llenándolo con su simiente caliente y abundante, dejando que algunos sonidos guturales abandonaran su garganta, había tomado su forma demoníaca por instantes, recobrándose muy lentamente, mientras lamia el cuello y las mejillas de su amo, quizá esta vez se había excedido, Grell parecía a punto de perder la consciencia, pero entre sus labios se formo un nombre.

-Charles...

Aquello le causo un gesto de molestia, pero también despertó su curiosidad, ¿era posible que su amo tuviese la compañía de otro amante, ¿quien era Charles y por que justo en ese momento había gemido su nombre?.


	5. Información

El suelo tiene un certero aroma a tranquila humedad luego de la tormenta, se podría decir que la habitación de Grell se hallaba de la misma forma, toda la ropa de cama emanaba un suave aroma a lavanda, su cuerpo a su vez tenía puesto uno de sus pijamas de satin carmesí, la limpieza sin duda había estado a cargo de su sirviente.  
Se movió extendiendo el brazo para llegar hasta el despertador y poder apagar así su infernal sonido.  
Incorporándose aun con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió tenia una pequeña mesita con una bandeja que mostraba fruta fresca, pan con mermelada de fresa, un par de panecillos y claro una taza de humeante café servida en ese recipiente rojo que hiciera trizas el día anterior, pero que ahora se hallaba en perfecto estado, Grell parecía inspeccionarlo mientras lo recorría con la yema de sus dedos.  
-me tome la libertad de repararla, supuse que le gustaría tenerla de regreso-el sirviente le coloco al lado de la mesilla el periódico del día.  
-no tienes que hacer cosas innecesarias, las tazas son tan reemplazables como todo lo demás.  
Tomo un sorbo de su bebida dedicando una mirada de soslayo al sirviente, se había puesto uno de los conjuntos que le comprara, se veía bien con jeans y saco, tenía que admitirlo, bastante bien para una bestia.  
Una vez que terminó su desayuno, se dirigió a tomar un relajante baño, el agua fría siempre lograba despertarlo del todo, pero no alejaba los problemas que tenía en la cabeza, aunque pensar en ellos de forma desmedida tampoco ayudaba a resolverlos; así que giró la perilla frustrado, sacando la mano para buscar a tientas por la toalla que le fue acercada enseguida, la tomo viendo molesto al sirviente.  
-¿que carajo haces aquí, Sebastián?.  
El sirviente tomo una toalla más pequeña colocándole sobre su cabeza para comenzar a secarle.  
-Bueno, solo estoy esperando para servirle, ademas después de lo de anoche no me creo que ahora sea tan tímido.  
El pelirrojo lo empujo, alejándose hacia la habitación para terminar de vestirse.  
-lo que paso anoche fue solo porque estaba ebrio, sabes muy bien que no debes dejar que beba licor de mangostino-se vestía con rápidez, pero asegurándose de que la perfección estuviese en cada detalle.  
-ya veo, entonces podría decirme ¿quien es Charles?, dicen que se pueden decir ciertas verdades al calor de las copas, ¿por que no me habla de él?.  
Grell se coloco una mascada de seda, haciéndole un nudo algo elaborado, para luego girar frente al espejo; una vez que aprobó su look, camino para encarar al sirviente.  
-El coger conmigo te trae problemas, hace que tengas alucinaciones y respondiendo a tu pregunta respecto a lo que paso anoche, los caballeros no tenemos memoria-se coloco unas amplias gafas oscuras con el armazon de un rojo metálico y adornos de calaveras formadas con piedras nacaradas-vamos, Henry debe tener listo el auto.  
Por el camino Grell no dijo ni media palabra, parecía demasiado absorto mientras pasaba el pulgar contra el cristal de su teléfono, pero el sirviente reconocía a la perfección que se trataba solo de una fachada, para que no lo interrumpiera con ese nombre de nuevo, quien quiera que fuese Charles no parecía pertenecer a su presente, porque de ser así le hubiese hablado de él con descaro, pero desde que se lo mencionara su actitud había cambiado, sin duda era una vieja herida, de amor no cabe duda, no la que deja un amor no correspondido, sino algo mas profundo; ahora le tocaría investigar por su cuenta, era posible que tal evento tuviese que ver con su deseo actual, pero su amo no se lo diría, era bastante obstinado.  
Henry había descendido del auto, abriéndoles la puerta, el pelirrojo bajo con su actitud habitual de superioridad, sin dedicar una sola mirada a los empleados que abrían puertas, paso e incluso llamaban al elevador para él.  
-¿desde cuando dejas que los demás hagan tu trabajo?-su mirada seguía contra el aparato, pero el brillo de la pantalla de este se reflejaba contra el cristal de sus lentes, sin cambiar.  
El sirviente presiono el botón del elevador que los llevaba hasta su piso.  
-Bueno tal parece que los humanos y su servilismo le complacen, también que por estos días mi compañía le provoca cierta incomodidad.  
El shinigami sonrió de una forma que mostraba los afilados picos de sus dientes, por primera vez volteo a verle.  
-tu serias incapaz de provocarme algo, mas que repulsión cuando te das tanta importancia, eres como esto-señalo el aparato que tenía entre las manos-algo que puedo usar a conveniencia y desechar de la misma forma.  
El moreno le devolvió una sonrisa amable.  
-contrario a los enceres humanos, yo no me iré sin llevarme algo a cambio-tomo una de sus manos besando el dorso, su mirada carmesí fija contra la otra que insistía en mantenerse oculta.  
-Eso ya lo sé-retiro la mano molesto, agradeciendo mentalmente que hubieran llegado a su destino; el mayordomo se adelanto para abrirle la puerta, pero en Grell se dibujo un gesto de furia, alguien estaba ocupando su silla. El sirviente también lo noto, pero aunque se trataba de un conocido, permaneció con la guardia en alto.  
-sempai, este lugar es increíble, va muy bien contigo ser el jefe-el rubio se giro, coloco los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio y se reclino para atrás en el cómodo asiento-esto es mejor que cualquier oficina del despacho.  
Aquella visita no parecía serle muy agradable al pelirrojo, que avanzo enseguida, viéndolo con verdadero desdén.  
-¿quien te crees para invadir mi oficina en esta forma?, levántate ahora mismo, no debes tomarte tantas libertades al tratar conmigo, no soy tu sempai.  
El rubio bajo los pies, levantándose de la silla, como si la forma en que le hablase no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto.  
-puede que hayas cambiado de puesto, pero siempre me considerare tu discípulo, quizá un día siga tus pasos y tenga mi sirviente.  
Grell sacudía su escritorio, tarea que abandono cuando el sirviente se dispuso a hacerlo.  
-no digas estupideces Ronald, incluso si pudieras hacerlo, los demonios resultan ser un verdadero incordio, ahora no me dirás que solo vienes a saludarme.  
Antes de que pudiera decir mas, el otro le tomo de la mano.  
-Es así, decidí pasar algo de mi tiempo libre aquí en el mundo humano, supongo que puedes darme una visita guiada ¿no es así?.  
Esa resulto ser una muy larga mañana, el rubio parecía estar decidido a inmiscuirse hasta en el detalle mas nimio de su trabajo, lo cual tenía muy exasperado a Grell, al grado tal que termino por enviarlo con Sebastián a recoger algunas cosas, antes de terminar por partirlo en dos con su guadaña.  
\---  
Las casas galería estaban del otro lado de la ciudad, mostraban verdaderas obras de arte hechas en piedra, residencias que demostraban con sus muebles y ornamentaciones los símbolos de estatus en siglos pasados. La mayoría contaba con salones amplios, ademas de suntuosos jardines que se usaban con frecuencia para las sesiones fotográficas.  
Sebastián se sintió en un ambiente mucho más familiar, aunque detestaba pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su amo; pero las ordenes habían sido muy claras, por lo que debía entretener a Ronald hasta el final del día y este parecía un lugar propicio, pues habían infinidad de mujeres con las cuales no dejaba de probar su encanto, al sirviente le parecía hilarante al observarlo.  
-Realmente algunos hábitos resultan imposibles de cambiar, ¿no es así?.  
La voz pausada le resultaba inconfundible, pero al verlo le causo algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que vistiera con atuendos humanos tan extravagantes, incluso su cabello caía en forma de cascada, con mechones en colores vivos, como uno de los tantos modelos que recorrían los pasillos ese día.  
-Tal parece que todos debemos llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo, de la mejor manera.  
Harold le dedico una sonrisa de lo mas sombría, y se coloco a su lado.  
-Es un deber de seres como nosotros pasar desapercibidos, aunque mucho me temo que no todos comprenden el concepto.  
Señalo sutilmente al rubio que se veía rodeado de algunas mujeres.  
-Hay cosas que se pueden obtener de ciertas formas, pero a veces resulta necesaria otra fuente, y creo muy conveniente contar con su presencia-la mirada carmesí fue directo a la suya, no tenía caso dar preámbulos-¿quien es Charles?.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del shinigami.  
-Bien hecho sirviente, se ve que haz aprovechado el tiempo-suspiro antes de continuar- Charles Wilson, director del departamento de redacción de libros de la muerte, resultó tan eficiente que lo mandaron a otro despacho, es el ex-esposo de Sutcliff, por tu expresión seguro no te habrías imaginado eso, aunque desconozco los detalles al respecto de su vida privada; por aquel tiempo estaba haciendo algunas misiones externas, de modo que cuando me fui la historia comenzaba y al volver había finalizado, solo alguien podría darte la información que necesitas, quien por entonces era cercano a Sutcliff.  
Su mirada se clavo de nuevo en el chico quien ya era escoltado por un par de atractivas modelos-te deseo suerte, ya sabes como puedes contactarme, mayordomo.  
Sebastián giro hacia el chico, sin embargo al volver la vista estaba solo, era hora de usar sus métodos para obtener confesiones.  
\---  
La vida es agitada durante las horas de luz natural, sin embargo luego de la puesta, el ambiente se relaja muy tenuemente; los asistentes guardan los equipos a la voz de fotógrafos exigentes, vestuaristas salvaguardan sus creaciones y las modelos parecen correr apuradas a otros compromisos.  
Ronald se dejo caer cansado sobre uno de los sofás, parecía que todo el buen humor que adquiriera durante la tarde, ahora se transformaba en hastío, incluso recargo su mentón sobre uno de los descansabrazos, ahora que no había chicas a las cuales impresionar, no le molestaba demasiado perder algo de compostura.   
El sirviente se acerco para entregarle una botella con agua.  
-Lamento que la diversión se haya terminado.  
El rubio suspiro, destapando la botella para beber con rapidez, el día había estado bastante caluroso.  
-No comprendo a los humanos, creí que después de tantas horas haciendo esto, podrían relajarse y hacer una fiesta, no abandone un despacho para llegar a otro.  
El moreno había tratado muy poco a Ronald en el pasado, pero su intuición comenzaba a mostrarle un camino por el cual obtener lo que deseaba.  
-Los humanos no pueden ver algo bueno incluso frente a ellos, parece que tienen demasiada prisa todo el tiempo-se había inclinado sobre aquel chico, acercándose hasta poder limpiar una gota que le resbalo por los labios, tal como lo pensó, se puso nervioso, aunque no le desagrado del todo.  
-Bueno, quizá deberíamos ir a otro sitio-el brillo de sus ojos verdes parecía perderse al verse reflejado en sus irises carmesí.  
-Siempre tiene tan poca sutileza, es natural que las mujeres huyan así.  
Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, pero aun cuando giro el rostro, no logro ocultar el tono intenso que lleno sus mejillas.  
-hablaba de la cena, estoy hambriento.  
El moreno se levanto, actuando de la manera mas natural.  
-Por supuesto, le indicare a Henry que nos lleve a un lugar agradable, de cualquier manera ya debemos irnos de aquí.  
Señalo a un hombre de sonrisa amable que si embargo revisaba su reloj constantemente como apurandolos.  
\---  
El viaje de camino al restaurante fue corto, no les llevo a la zona donde ya las filas para entrar a los lujosos establecimientos, eran de un largo considerable. A decir verdad fueron a un lugar aún apartado, con callejuelas zigzagueantes y diminutos letreros resaltados con luces neón.  
Evidentemente no era una zona para el libre transito de su transporte, por lo que tuvieron que bajar y avanzar por entre las pequeñas calles empedradas, el rubio maldecía pues con frecuencia la lisa suela de sus mocasines resbalaba, haciendo que mas de una ocasión tuviera que ser sujeto por el sirviente.  
-Lo lamento, no suelo ser tan torpe.  
El moreno le sonrió de una forma tan encantadora, que lo hacia olvidar a momentos la razón del porque se hallaban ahí.  
-Quizá sea mejor que lo cargue, seria una verdadera lastima que un rostro tan bello resultara herido.  
La caricia fue tan sutil, aunque la sensación lo invadió por completo y se incorporo tratando de distraer al sirviente, señalando emocionado un establecimiento.  
-¡Quiero ir a ese lugar!-la mano temblorosa del rubio señalaba el sitio casi frente a ellos.  
-¿Quiere ir a un hotel?-los tonos intensos invadieron de nuevo su pálida piel.  
-si, es decir no, hay un bar ahí, quisiera una copa-Sebastián lo guió hasta la banqueta la cual pareció darle suficiente seguridad para caminar por si mismo, aunque de igual manera debió esperar al moreno para que ordenara un par de bebidas adecuadas-siempre tengo demasiado trabajo, cuando me doy cuenta las bebidas populares han cambiado de nuevo.  
-Debe ser eso, sin duda.  
En el pasado al rubio le hablaron muchas veces de lo que podía emanar de un demonio, esa energía sobrenatural tan distinta; el problema era que jamas le advirtieron cuan atractiva podía tornarse su forma, ni que parecían invadir el ambiente con un aroma tan embriagador, al cual solo tuvo una forma de resistirse, tomando uno tras otro vasos de aquella dulce bebida.  
Luego de un rato sus mejillas tenían un color encendido, ademas parecía estar mucho mas amistoso y con la lengua bastante suelta.  
-Te lo digo, sempai no siempre ha sido así-un fuerte rubor matizaba sus mejillas-bueno tampoco que sea muy divertido, pero...supongo que todos cambiamos-un suspiro abandono su garganta, como si el tema le fuese difícil de tratar.  
El moreno sabía que había mucho mas por obtener de su acompañante, de modo que se acerco para susurrarle, haciendo que su cálido aliento le rozara la piel.  
-no debería ser tan ruidoso, podría molestar a los demás clientes-su mano se había posado sobre su pierna, subiendo por su muslo pausadamente-pero quizá podríamos conversar en otro lugar-el roce esta vez fue directo a su entrepierna, haciendo que se sobresaltara, sabía que le resultaba muy atractivo y al sentir el aroma de su deseo, tuvo la certeza de que ya no podría negarse-no debemos dar un espectáculo aquí, ¿verdad?, en este mundo todo debe manejarse con discreción.  
El rubio mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, quizá fuese por la bebida o el deseo por largo tiempo insatisfecho, pero aquel demonio le pareció de pronto una tentación irresistible.  
-Consigue una habitación.  
Se había convertido en una pesadilla, su ansiedad que se acrecentaba mientras el moreno metía la llave a la cerradura, le pareció que lo hacia para fastidiarlo, casi podía adivinar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, después de todo tal malicia estaba en su naturaleza, pero una vez dentro, sus manos le hicieron dejar atrás sus inhibiciones.  
Para el moreno resulto una sorpresa que teniendo sus actitudes de casanova, el rubio estuviese tan dispuesto, aunque claro una vez que decidía hacer caer a una presa, esta ya no podía escapar, las tomaba entre su red de caricias lascivas, despertando su deseo en zonas erógenas que desconocían, marcando con suavidad su cuello, sus tetillas, dándole tal atención a su hombría, que no fuesen conscientes de nada, hasta estar sobre la cama en cuatro puntos.  
-Dime más...  
Su lengua se deslizo a lo largo de su espalda, tenía un sabor salado y sus nalgas, enrojecieron cuando las tomo con rudeza separandolas para dejar libre paso a su lengua voraz que delineaba su entrada, lamiendo e invadiéndola hasta dejar una capa cristalina.  
-no, ¡no!.  
¿cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo?, una boca que negaba entre gemidos cuando su cuerpo ansioso no mentía.  
Decidió ignorarlo, si no deseaba hablar aún, solo existía una forma. Se levantó, colocándose sobre si, con suavidad, acomodándose muy cerca hasta poder susurrarle al oído.  
-realmente me gustaría conocer más de mi amo.  
El rubio tembló ansioso al sentir como la húmeda punta de su hombría estaba rozándole, sin permitirle responder, o siquiera pensar, comenzó a entrar con lentitud pero firmeza, haciendo que soltara un grito extasiado, mientras aferraba las sabanas entre sus dedos.  
-Debería relajarse, eso hará que le resulte muy placentero.  
No era la primera vez que terminaba en la cama con un hombre, sin embargo experimentaba sensaciones muy distintas, el movimiento intenso de aquel miembro entre sus carnes lo excitaba quemandole la piel, haciéndole perder la cordura y olvidar las lecciones aprendidas en su academia, simplemente se movía tensando el cuerpo en un vago intento de atraparlo, porque tenia la seguridad que de seguir con ese ritmo terminaría, pero bien podía ser la forma instintiva de tentarlo, ya no estaba seguro de nada.  
Una y otra vez los gemidos abandonaron su garganta, fue inútil tratar de acallarlos mordiendo la almohada, el moreno siempre golpeaba su próstata en el punto exacto, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer, el mínimo contacto con su piel la erizaba, su sensibilizado miembro estaba humedecido con líquidos pre seminales y una embestida aún mas intensa fue lo que necesitaba para sumirse por completo en un abismo de placer, no se percato del momento en que dejo de percibir el ambiente a su alrededor, dejando incluso de respirar, era una suerte que un shinigami no lo necesitara del todo. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, aun sentía las fuertes embestidas del demonio, pero su voz no podía mas que salir en débiles jadeos entrecortados, no entendía porque pero sentía que lo habían derrotado. Solo el sentir el cálido miente del moreno teñir su interior le hizo tratar de alejarse por instinto, pero el lo tenía prisionero entre sus brazos.  
Luego de un rato, Ronald había logrado relajarse, pero ahora parecí que todo rastro del alcohol consumido había desaparecido y la culpa por estar con Sebastián lo dominaba, rió con amargura pues no tenía derecho a sentirse así cuando sentía su semen resbalarse por sus muslos.  
-Esto no debió pasar, soy el peor.  
El moreno suspiro, en algunos aspectos los humanos y shinigamis eran muy similares.  
-Mi orden fue hacer que lo pasara bien, si este acto le causa problemas, bueno los demonios resultamos tan eficientes al momento de guardar secretos, no permitiría que algo incomode a mi amo, aunque honestamente no creo que algo así lo moleste.  
Claro que mentía, aun recordaba la forma en que se altero cuando vio al rubio en su oficina, pero diría cualquier cosa para mejorar la situación, sin embargo el rubio no parecía tranquilizarse, se movió para verlo de frente.  
-No lo entiendes, nadie lo hace-suspiro profundamente-su mal humor no es lo que me preocupa, él ha sido así siempre, por eso todos lo juzgan mal, no me importa realmente su enojo, pero no quiero volver a verlo mal, hace mucho tiempo yo no sabía que hacer con mi vida, me sentía bastante perdido, así que camine hasta los limites del colegio, escondiéndome cerca de un lugar frecuentado por los empleados del despacho, quería estar solo y sin querer lo vi. Él estaba allí, llorando de una forma tan agónica, entonces lo comprendí, si el podía tolerar todo eso, aparecer tan vivaz y fuerte siempre a los otros a pesar de que sin duda estaba destrozado, entonces resultaba digno de admirar, por eso decidí hacerme su aprendiz-vio al techo tratando de contener algunas lagrimas-y sin embargo lo traicione, sabes aún cuando pudiera hacerlo enojar, creo que me sería imperdonable herirlo, te pido que no se lo menciones, lo mejor será que vuelva de inmediato al despacho, ahí siempre falta personal y no me vendrán mal un par de horas extras.  
Sebastián asintió, se levantó para darse una ducha, pero al salir tal como imaginaba no habían rastros del shinigami, por lo que salio del hotel, Henry le indico que su invitado tuvo que marcharse; estaba bien, pues ya había obtenido la información que necesitaba.  
\---  
Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando entró a la oficina, el edificio era bastante solitario a esa hora, pensaba encontrar a Grell enfrascado en el trabajo, pero estaba de pie, observando la vista nocturna de la ciudad a través de los cristales.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal es en la cama?.  
Giro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Me temo que no lo comprendo.  
El pelirrojo conservaba esa sonrisa, llevaba una taza en la mano, le dio un sorbo y enseguida se acerco al sirviente.  
-Ronald es un chico extraño, me llamo para disculparse, como si yo no conociera tus métodos, bueno supongo que debo agradecer que al menos me lo quitaste de encima-había tomado un mechón de cabello oscuro, ensortijandolo entre sus dedos-¿no responderás?.  
Su mirada se torno purpurea, era inevitable desear su cercanía.  
-Como lo dijo, un caballero no tiene memoria, pero no es como mi amo.  
El pelirrojo parecía muy satisfecho, ademas de algo divertido por la situación.  
-Nadie será como yo, jamas-le tomo del rostro con posesividad para besarle, pero debió terminar el contacto para responder al sonar de un timbre, se trataba de un teléfono negro, distinto al que solía usar siempre, vio el mensaje con rapidez y suspiro-dejamos esto para después, hoy saldré a cazar.


	6. El verdadero trabajo de Grell

Por las noches todo cambia, el aire cálido que roza la piel resecandola durante todo el día, se convierte en una brisa cortante, casi gélida. Los rincones conocidos se tornan misteriosos, hay en el ambiente un sentimiento de latente peligro y la ciudad entera pierde sus colores que son suplantados por las luces que alumbran los edificios.  
Los humanos desde siempre han tenido un recelo por la noche, muchos lo niegan pero crean velas y luces de artificio que los alejen de su manto.  
Con los shinigamis pasa todo lo contrario, prefieren sumergirse al amparo de la noche, perderse en su profundidad, porque despues de todo, es en las noches cuando tienen una mayor cantidad de trabajo.  
Para Grell sin embargo la noche trae amargas memorias, en momentos como este podría pasarla cegando almas hasta el amanecer, cortando los cuerpos para escuchar el correr de la cinta de sus registros, ver sus historias y ser juez de su final; pero eso habia quedado atrás, cuando pertenecía a la sección de recolección de almas, portaba sus lentes, caminaba orgulloso por la biblioteca. En este momento no era mejor que uno de aquellos renegados, condenados al exhilio, puede que siguiera a las ordenes del despacho, pero seguia siendo un paria para ellos.  
Sin embargo era un shinigami afortunado, porque todo ello no le interesaba, a decir verdad nunca se integro demasiado bien con los otros, no nada más era por su aspecto llamativo, había en Grell algo que distaba mucho del aura fría, meticulosa y carente de alma de un shinigami.  
Sus labios de curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa mientras lo recordaba, eso era lo distinto en él, que poseía ese preciado atributo, por el cual sus compañeros habrían dado su existencia, pero haciendo honor a sus actos discordantes, la ofreció gustoso a un demonio, y para obtener ¿qué?.  
Se puso de pie para observar la ciudad desde lo alto en el techo de ese rascacielos, su cabello era agitado de forma salvaje por el viento, y su mirada detrás de aquellos lentes elaborados por humanos, mostraba cierto tinte sombrío, ya era bastante añoranza por el pasado, de momento tenía asuntos mucho más importantes.


End file.
